2019 Pacific Hurricane Season (Live Version)
The '''2019 Pacific Hurricane Season '''is an ongoing event in the East Pacific Ocean. The season has gone of to a quite busy start. The Season is made from two different basins, the East and Central Pacific basin, in which cyclones form in these two to make a pacific hurricane season. The Central Pacific season however will begin on June 1st. Both seasons will end on November 30th. In the season so far, three Tropical Cyclones formed, two being Hurricane's Aline and Brayson, both being major hurricanes. Hurricane Brayson, crossed the Baja GoAnimate on June 8th, being the earliest storm on record to do so. Seasonal forecasts The table represents the forecasts from different weather stations have made to predict the seasons activity. On May 15, the SMN predicted 23 named storms, 14 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes calling for an above average season. On May 23, the NOAA has released their own prediction with a hyper-active season possible as a weak El Niño could be growing and could affect the season by late July. They called for 15-24 named storms, 8-15 hurricanes and 4-9 major hurricanes. The central pacific also has received a prediction also for an above-average season with 8 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes, possible with another 5 to crossover from the east pacific. These are the predictions as of right now. Seasonal summary May and June On May 28, Tropical Depression One-E formed strengthening into Tropical Storm Aline the next day. The storm steadily strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane on May 30th. The next day, Tropical Depression Two-E formed and rapidly strengthened and became a major hurricane on June 1st, the same day Aline peak intensity with winds of 145 mph and a pressure of 943 mbar. Afterword, the storm steadily weakened and threatened the Baja GoAnimate. The first of the storms to do so, but the storm took a NW track and missed land becoming a extratropical cyclone on June 4th and dissipating on June 5th. The same day, Brayson reached secondary an initial peak intensity before striking the Baja GoAnimate. Winds near the center were recorder according the NHC at 140 mph (1-minute sustained) and pressure of 941 mbar. The storm continued to threaten the Baja GoAnimate that on June 6th, the NHC began issuing watches and warnings on the path and on June 7th the storm neared land, but it took till June 8th for the storm to make initial landfall on the Baja GoAnimate. The storm became a post-tropical cyclone, and then new tropical cyclone formed with gale-force winds and was noted as Tropical Storm Caillou. The NHC issued watches and warning due to length between land and the storm within the system. Systems Hurricane Aline On May 25, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance that moved off the coast of Nicaragua and became a Tropical Depression on May 28. The storm strengthened into Tropical Storm Aline by May 29. The storm was on a steady mode till May 30 when the storm became a Hurricane. It began to take a turn to the NE over time, indicating it would come over the Baja GoAnimate, making it the earliest storm to do so. Instead the storm took at slow turn early on June 1st and reached peak intensity. The storm remained at Peak intensity for about 20 hours and then weakened rapidly late on June 2nd and on June 3rd was a weak hurricane. The storm then continued a North West track made this storm remain off the coast of Baja GoAnaimte. As the NHC began monitoring the storm, it continued to weaken and on June 4th, the storm became extratropical and accelerated NNW and dissipated completely the next day. Hurricane Brayson On May 27, the NHC began monitoring a an area of low pressure which developed into Tropical Depression Two-E on May 31st. The storm automatically went under rapid intensification and reached a Category 4 Hurricane late on June 1st. The storm was predicted to affect the Baja GoAnimate USA, the second storm to do so after Hurricane Aline just days before. On June 3rd, the storm went under eye-wall replacement and weakened rapidly to a Category 1 Hurricane and from there started to accelerate North and steadily strengthened to a Category 4 Hurricane again. On June 5th, this storm reached initial peak intensity (also it's second peak) with winds at 140 mph (1-minute sustained winds), and a pressure of 941 mbar. On June 6, the NHC began issuing watches and warnings for the Baja GoAnimate coast and inland areas where of the storm may affect. The Weather Channel began non-stop coverage on the storm as it neared land on June 7th. Although the storm was fairly close to land, the storm made landfall the next afternoon on June 8th near South GoNew, and another landfall in GoAnimate mountain resort later that evening. Then the storm moved inland toward California and Arizona border line on June 9th, as a Tropical Depression and became a remnant low several hours later. Brayson became the earliest storm on record to affect Baja GoAnimate in a season. Hurricane Caillou Storm Names The following names are the names planned to be used for the 2019 Pacific Hurricane Season. This list is responsible for naming storm from the the Central American coast to 140W. This is the same exact list used in 2013 with no new replacements. Retirements, if any, will be announced by the WMO in spring 2020. The rest will be reused in 2025, when the same list will be used again. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names that will be slated for use in 2019 are shown below. Category:Live Seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Currently active seasons